


Let Me Be Your Fantasy Day 1

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch, Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Let Me Be Your Fantasy [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Andrew Lincoln RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: Collaboration, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look they fuck.. They fight.. They are kinky bastards if you don’t like don’t read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Fantasy Day 1

Andy watches Norman as he runs across the path to the prison, unable to take his eyes off of him. Norman playing Daryl Dixon is incredibly hot on any day but after last night it was doing things to Andy that he was having trouble controlling. He and Norman had started seeing each other about three months into the first season. It was just a casual thing at first, both being with other pe ople but the longer they knew each other the more Andy realized that he and Norman were meant to be. 

 

His wife, having been raised by a rock star father, had always insisted on an open relationship anyway and she wasn’t surprised when he told her about Norman. Funny thing was neither one of them minded that they weren’t ‘together’ anymore. She still lived in the house in Georgia when Andy was working and took the kids back to London in the summer. It was really like nothing had changed because she was still sleeping with her boyfriend and well, Andy was sleeping with Norman. 

 

He had always had a taste for different kinks in the sex department but he downplayed them because he didn’t want to answer questions about it all the time and he didn’t consider it anyone else's business. Work was work and play was play, both were to be kept separate for the most part. When he and Norm got together he didn’t bring it up because he didn’t want to scare the other man off. 

 

Norman was an outgoing, loving, friendly person who put out a larger than life, tough guy, biker persona but in all reality he was a very vulnerable, self-conscious person who wore his heart on his sleeve. The first time Andy noticed it was during a press conference, red carpet event that the entire cast did for the second season release. They had walked the carpet, signed autographs, took pictures and gave interviews for nearly three hours and their handlers were calling an end to the event. There were a couple of people who were waiting to the side of the carpet and kept yelling at Norman for a picture and true to form he went over, even though it angered the handlers and took the photos before falling back in line behind Jon.

 

A photog that the entire cast was familiar with from past events asked Norman to pose for some more photos. The show runners and handlers said no without giving Norman the option because the photog was known for selling his pictures on bidding websites for big bucks. One of the handlers grabbed Norman’s and pulled him back toward the others. The photog unloaded on Norman and told him he was ungrateful, didn’t care about his fans and was being an asshole for not taking the time to stop. He said he was going to tell everyone that Norman Reedus was rude to his fans and they should boycott him. Everyone just shook their heads at the man because it wasn’t the first time he’d thrown a fit like this, it was just the first time he’d snapped on Norman.

 

Andy noticed Norman’s demeanor had changed when they piled into the limo and when he turned Jon down to go for a beer Andy knew something was wrong. He finally cornered Norman at the hotel and got him to talk about it. Norman always tried to go the extra step for his fans and to be there for the press so it bothered him that the photog now thought badly of him and he worried that the fans might believe the lies that the man told. Andy realized that day that his big, strong biker was a big teddy bear that needed to be protected. 

 

It was an easy role to fall into, being protective of Norman and making sure he took care of himself. It seemed the more protective and dominant Andy was the more submissive Norman became. Andy finally asked Norman one day if he was into the Dom/Sub scene. That conversation led to some very interesting facts and fantasies including the one that was making Andy have a hard time standing up at work in Rick Grimes’ tight, black jeans.

 

A month ago Andy had collared Norman and things were going so well for them that it gave Andy a very wicked idea for their upcoming vacation. He’d spent a lot of time setting everything up so that it would be a complete surprise. Norman had no idea what fun things he would be experiencing over the next week but Andy couldn’t wait to show him. His attention was drawn back to the set when he heard the director yell. 

 

Greg watched the last scene in playback before yelling, “Cut!”

 

Scott Gimple stood from his chair and addressed everyone. “Have a safe and happy vacation and we will see everyone in a week!” 

 

The noise level increased as individual conversations started about plans and who was going where. Andy went straight to Norman and put a hand on his shoulder. “Go shower and change then meet me in my trailer.”

 

The moment Andy’s warm hand clasped Norman’s shoulder, the older man felt electric waves pulse through him. His nerves were getting the best of him. He was constantly a ball of energy; he had trouble sitting still. Having a goal made him feel more grounded. He was looking forward to the week off, more importantly, he was looking forward to whatever Andy had planned for them. He nodded at Andy’s instructions, a small shy smile playing on his lips. 

 

When Norman entered his trailer he saw that there were clothes laid out on the couch for him. He smiled. A trill of excitement tingled down his spine. Andy had picked out a dark pair of jeans that hugged Norman’s ass in just the right spots, a dark red sleeveless button up shirt that Andy had bought him a few months back, his motorcycle boots, and the black leather collar. Norman tingled all over just thinking about going to Andy dressed like that. He felt slightly weak in the knees. He quickly stripped and hopped into the shower. He didn't want to keep his man waiting. 

 

As the water washed away all the dirt and sweat from a hard day on the set Norman thought back to when he and Andy first got serious. Norman tried hard to present an air of confidence and strength. The truth was that Norman was much more comfortable following than leading. He was happy to take a backseat and let others have the spotlight. Playing Daryl Dixon had robbed him of that. Suddenly everyone knew who he was and wanted a piece of him. It left Norman feeling very fragile inside. He did his best to hide it but it could be overwhelming. 

 

He never expected Andy of all people to notice. He certainly didn't think the gorgeous Brit would be the one to intervene and offer Norman a safe haven, a stability in the middle of the chaos that was fame. Even though Andy was the younger of the duo, he had no issue taking control. Andy was decisive, logical, and quite dominant. All qualities that left Norman a quivering mess in all the right ways. Norman purred at the thought.

 

He dried off and dressed quickly. The last item of his outfit was his collar. He put it on without pulling the clasp until it locked, leaving that for Andy. He left his trailer and headed to Andy’s. He knew not to knock. Instead, he quietly opened the door and stepped in. He heard the shower still running. He dropped to his knees waiting for Andy. He didn't have to wait long. Delicious thoughts and fantasies played through his mind. He knew Andy had been planning and plotting for a while. Norman had no idea what Andy was doing but that was just fine, he trusted his lover. All he needed to do was follow Andy’s wickedly wonderful lead. 

 

Andy had shaved with the stupid electric razor the show insisted he use to keep the Rick Grimes ‘scruff’ of season two then got in the shower. He took his time waiting  to hear the soft click of the door when Norman entered his trailer. He left Norman alone long enough to let his mind start to wonder before stepping out of the bathroom dripping wet, towel hanging low on his hips. 

 

He let his eyes take in the man on his knees before him loving the way his muscles tensed under the tight jeans, his arms bulging and his head lowered submissively. He circled his boy slowly, dragging his fingers across his shoulders and back as he went before stopping behind him. A smile crossed his face when he saw the collar was unclasped. Taking the ends of it in both hands he leaned closer to him and closed it making sure it was tight enough for him to feel but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. Circling back to the front he tugged on the black leather, “good boy. I have lots of stuff planned for us to do with our time off starting with a little picnic. It will be nice to relax and watch the sunset,” he smiled. “On your feet, hands on the back of the chair.”

 

Norman felt the goosebumps form on the back of his neck as Andy dragged his fingers along sensitive skin. The shiver tumbled through him caused his back to arch. He kept his eyes forward as Andy circled him. The tug on his collar sent heat straight to his crotch. That one simple move never failed to arouse him beyond belief. He fought the urge to moan. His eyebrow quirked up at the mention of a sunset picnic. He knew what a romantic Andy was at heart. The thick British accent that filled the room was music to Norman’s ears. He quickly got to his feet as ordered, placing his hands on the back of the chair.

 

“Eyes stay to the front,” he ordered as he grabbed a couple of items from a nearby drawer and placed them on the counter next to them. Sliding his arms around the lithe waist in front of him he let his hands roam over his lover’s lower stomach until they reached the waistband of his jeans. “I know this will be the first time we will be leaving the set with your collar on and I’m so proud of you for doing it. I know that questions about it still make you a little uncomfortable but you are doing so good. I’m so proud of you,” he purred against Norman’s ear. While he is talking he allows his hands to continue to work lower cupping the now growing bulge and running his finger up the seam where the flesh is pressed oh so tight against the rough material. The moan Norman lets out sends shivers up his spine and he knows that sound is something he will never hear enough of. 

 

He teased him for a bit before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pushing them down to his thighs, glad to see he’s not wearing his boxers. Andy didn’t put them out but he didn’t know if Norman would be comfortable enough to go without them when he didn’t know what their destination was. He placed a kiss just above Norman’s leather collar and gripped the now straining member in his hand giving it a firm stroke from root to tip and back. Using the distraction Andy took the opportunity to dip his fingers in the lube he’d placed on the counter and rub against his lover’s quivering hole. Andy knew how Norman liked it so he didn’t give him much warning before sliding two fingers in pressing until they were completely buried. “Shhhh,” he soothed. Placing kisses down Norman’s jawline as he let his body adjust to the intrusion.

 

Norman moaned softly as Andy opened his jeans and stroked his throbbing cock. Norman liked it a bit rough and was barely able to swallow the groan of pleasure when two fingers entered him. “Fff…” He choked out. His head fell back just a fraction. He soaked up the praise as well as the kisses that Andy was giving him. Pleasing Andy fulfilled him in ways he couldn't explain. He had no idea what was about to happen but his entire body was singing with anticipation. “Please” was the only word that escaped his lips.

 

“Please, what sweetheart?” He loved the fact that Norman was already begging and their night hadn’t even started. “You like this? One hand on your cock, the other in your ass while you wear my collar?” Andy smirked at the whimper that escaped his boy. He continued to work Norman open, stroking him until he knew Norman was close then he pulled his fingers free from his lover’s hole and grabbed a cockring from the counter slipping it over the throbbing member stopping him from achieving release. While Norman was still reeling from orgasm denial he slipped the rather large plug with a prostate stimulator into him, having to put quite a bit of pressure to make it slip in even though he had worked his lover open first. Satisfied with his work he pulled Norman’s jeans back up and refastened them, placing a kiss on his stunned lips before getting dressed. 

 

“God yes, you know I do.” The whimper slipped out at the end of his words. He tried to stay still but bucked his hips against Andy’s dual touch. He could feel the orgasm building inside him. The tightness in his stomach stretching lower. He bit his bottom lip to stop from crying out. Just as he was about to beg to come it stopped. He blinked. He felt the tug of the cockring and stifled a sigh. His eyes flew wide open as he felt himself being filled. “Fuck” he exclaimed! He bent forward over the chair to steady himself. Silently he was cursing Andy. Outwardly he didn't say a word. His face was a bright, flushed pink. Once his jeans were back in place he gratefully slid down to his knees. He looked down at the floor, awaiting further instructions. 

 

Andy got dressed quickly pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue button-up and his favorite pair of cowboy boots. He grabbed his backpack which had their picnic and jackets for him and Norman in it and pulled it on. “On your feet sweetheart.” When Norman complied he tossed him the keys to the motorcycle. “You’re driving,” he informed Norman with a smirk. “The park off of west center,” he told him knowing Norman would remember it was a public park.

 

Norman looked at the keys then at Andy. He was kidding, right? He didn't actually expect him to ride much less drive a motorcycle in his current situation. His eyes darkened. He bit his lip as he mentally warred with himself. Finally, he sighed, then stepped out of the trailer. He was shaking his head all the way to the bike. He knew Andy would never hurt him. Death by teasing was a different story. 

 

Jon Bernthal and Steven Yeun were standing by Jon’s car talking when Norman and Andy approached to get on Norman’s bike. “You alright Norm?” Steven asked, concerned. 

 

“You look like you got a pole stuck up your ass man,” Jon said. “You pull a muscle or something in that fight scene?” 

 

Andy couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as Norman blushed. It was fucking adorable. 

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Norman shot a hard glare at Andy. He thrust the second helmet into his hands and got on the bike without saying anything else. He gave himself time to get settled in the seat. This was going to be difficult. He really hated Andy sometimes. He waited for Andy to crawl on behind him. 

 

Andy put the helmet on, waved to Jon and Steven then climbed on the bike behind his lover. He really enjoyed teasing Norman and he knew as much as he groused and complained he loved it too. He would always make it pleasurable for Norman in the end but some things his boy had to earn first. The ride to the park from where they were consisted mostly of back roads. They only entered the small city just before the turn into the park itself and Andy took full advantage of that. About halfway through the ride, he moved a hand down to the straining erection he knew was being irritated by the vibration of the bike. Andy slowly cupped him pressing down with the heel of his hand with delicious pressure causing his balls to feel even more of the vibration from the engine beneath them. “Eyes open and on the road Norman,” he said firmly. “Gonna make it good for you sweetheart.”

 

Norman couldn't squirm away from Andy’s touch, no matter how he tried. He focused his attention on the road. He didn’t want to wreck. He was starting to grow annoyed with Andy until he caught the sweet tones in his lover’s voice. Damnit. He couldn't deny him anything. He shifted the bike into a lower gear and slowed the pace a little. He leaned his head back to hear better. The whole time Andy never stopped palming his aching cock. 

 

Andy knew that Norman was getting frustrated and had to be aching from being denied and teased but he was about to make one of his fantasies a reality. He gave the hard flesh beneath his hand a tight squeeze allowing the discomfort to chase away some of the aching need before him moved his hand away and held his waist as they entered the city.

 

He could feel Norman’s tension and doubt as they got off the bike at the park and Andy pulled him into a passionate kiss to settle his nerves. “I love you Norm and you know you can trust me. Just need to hang in a little longer.” Without giving him time to respond Andy grabbed his hand and led him to one of the more hidden picnic tables near the pond. 

 

They had been sharing fantasies with each other one night when Norman told him one about being exposed in public or coming in public and it was something Andy had wanted to do from that day on. It took him a good while to work out the logistics but he thought he had it now. Working Norman up before they left the lot and keeping him on edge through the ride here was all a part of the plan. Andy knew they wouldn’t be able to do a lot out in the open and not get caught but if Norman was already on edge then they could achieve their goal without drawing the attention of other people that were nearby. 

 

He sat down, one leg on either side of the bench and pulled Norman to sit between his thighs, back pressed against Andy’s chest and he positioned Norman’s right leg so that his leg was bent, foot resting on the bench in front of them obscuring the view of the bulge in his jeans. “Remember when you told me how hot you thought it would be to orgasm in public?”

 

Norman’s mouth went dry. He swallowed, hard. “Yeah I remember.” His hand found Andy’s thigh. He gripped his lover there. A shiver ran through Norman’s body. He scanned their surroundings. The park wasn't packed but it wasn't empty by any means. As he stroked Andy’s thigh, he felt the other man grind against him. Norman softly moaned and bit the inside of his cheek. “Andy?” His voice lacked any confidence, but the doubt was laced thick with desire. 

 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. You know I would never hurt you or let anything happen to you.” He kissed Norman’s neck then his jaw before tilting his head back and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss and grinding against the pressure the change in position put against his own aching cock. He was doing this for his boy and was focused on him at the moment but the whole thing had him so hard he felt like he was going to rupture something. Breaking the kiss and looking into Norman’s blue eyes, “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. You know I do.” The first time Norman had called Andy that had been an accident in the heat of the moment but they both really liked it. Norman loved the way Andy’s eyes would darken at that one word. He had teased him on set one day and found himself slammed against the prison wall after the director called “cut.” Norman whimpered as Andy applied more pressure to his aching member. “Daddy, the ring…”  Norman wondered how he was going slip it off without anyone noticing. His eyes rolled back in his head as he leaned into Andy’s chest. 

 

Andy purred at his boy when he told him he trusted him, loving the way the word daddy sounded falling from his lips. He was glad Norman let it slip one day because he never considered how much he would enjoy being called that. Andy enjoyed the way Norman felt pressed against him in all the right ways as his boy tried to control the little-stuttered thrusts of his hips against Andy’s hand. “You mean this ring?” he teased tapping on it through the denim. “What are we gonna do about that, hmm?” 

 

Andy looked around to be sure no one was watching them and unbuttoned Norman’s jeans, carefully lowering the zipper before reaching in and pulling the throbbing, red cock from his pants. He cringed when he saw how purple the tip was getting from being denied and his hand was wet from precum that had forced its way out. Andy reached down and cupped the heavy balls in his hand rolling and rubbing them for a moment before slipping the ring off and placing it in his pocket. Norman’s cock was exposed but no one would be able to see it unless they were right on top of them because he was hidden by the table and his leg. “Now, no touching sweetheart. Daddy’s got another surprise for you.” Andy wrapped one arm around Norman’s waist, hand resting just above the head of the exposed cock so close that if Norman moved they would touch. With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and clicked the button on the remote control for the toy that caused vibrations to shoot through it and the prostate stimulator. 

 

“Holy fuck” Norman whispered as quietly as he could. He sat straight up with the force of the vibrations. Nervously he chewed his bottom lip. His eyes sought Andy’s. He stayed as still as he possibly could. Slowly he relaxed into Andy’s arms again. Norman mouthed kisses along the flesh he could touch. Hungry for more but mindful of their surroundings. Usually, Norman was very vocal in bed but he knew how to be quiet. Although the special circumstances tonight we're testing his strength. He desperately tried to convey his need to Andy as silently as possible. 

 

“You look so hot like this sweetheart,” he moaned Norman’s his ear. “Cock exposed for anyone to walk by and see how needy you are, toy stuffed deep inside, vibrating against that sweet spot, dripping all over your pretty shirt. When you come people are going to see it all over you. I think I might just have to add mine to the mix to be sure everyone knows who you belong to,” he growled possessively. “Where do you think I should mark you, boy?” Andy amped up the speed of the vibrations. 

 

Norman was nodding eagerly along with Andy’s suggestion. “You. I belong to you, Daddy.” He squeezed his lover’s thigh, using the leverage to raise himself just a bit so he could ride the vibrations more. “My chest. I think you should mark my chest. I can wear it all night.” The needy edge of his voice caused the tone to rise. “Oh please, please Daddy.” His body started to shake uncontrollably. 

 

Andy had to grit his teeth and think about his eighth-grade English teacher to stop himself from coming at Norman’s request. He reached around, Norman left the first button on the shirt open so he unbuttoned the next two and raked his nails lightly over the exposed skin. Reaching up he gave the leather collar a sharp tug and whispered, “Come for me, Norman.”

 

At the command, Norman felt his body reacting on its own. His balls tightened. He felt his release exploding through him as he bit his hand to stifle his sounds. He moved in Andy’s lap, his ass pressing into Andy’s straining erection. He felt his bones liquify. His breathing was ragged. He tried to sit up straighten but failed. “Thank you, Daddy.” The smile spread across his face. He leaned back to kiss Andy passionately. 

 

Andy didn’t turn the vibrator off as they kissed and let it continue to milk Norman until he was squirming and whimpering from over stimulation. Having pity on his boneless, mewling lover he finally switched the device off and maneuvered Norman until he was facing away from the table, still exposed but it was dark and there was no one around. Pulling him so that Norman’s side was resting against him Andy reached into his own jeans and pulled out his aching erection. It only took a couple of quick strokes before Andy was shooting his load across Norman’s exposed chest. 

 

He took a moment to come down from his own orgasm before reaching into his pack and pulling out a cloth to wipe them both off with. Andy tucked himself away and fixed his clothes before reaching out and buttoning Norman’s shirt over the come marking his chest. He was about to reach down and tuck Norman away but he paused. “Norman, do you want me to take the plug out right now or leave it in until we get home? It will be a while still before we leave.” He knew his boy was in a deep sub space and wanted to bring him up slowly not to mention he intended to feed him still. 

 

Norman smiled up at Andy. He raised his hand to the other man’s cheek. Gently his stroked the skin there and played with the scruff. “Leave it in Daddy. I promise to tell you if I get uncomfortable.” Norman moved closer to Andy. He wrapped his arms around his man’s neck. “You take such good care of me.” He placed tender kisses all along Andy’s jawline. Slowly he crawled up into the man’s lap, closing the distance between them. Norman kissed Andy’s lips, nibbling them playfully. He sighed deeply as he wrapped himself around Andy. 

 

He loved this part, having a lap full of sated, happy Norman who at the moment didn’t have a care in the world, it was just about him and Andy. He carefully tucked Norman back into his jeans and fixed them before wrapping his arms tightly around the sated body resting against him.  When he felt Norman rest fully against him Andy opened his backpack and took out a couple of containers and a couple bottles of water. Opening one of the bottles he pressed it to Norman’s lips. “Drink sweetheart.” After he had gotten some water into him Andy opened one of the containers and took out a sandwich. He tore off small pieces and fed them to Norman gently swatting his hand away when the other man tried to feed himself. Andy enjoyed this part as much as any of it. 

 

Norman watched Andy’s face as he fed him. Andy’s smile was full and beautiful. Norman knew that Andy loved taking care of him. He took the unopened bottle of water and took off the lid. He lifted it to Andy’s full lips. At Andy’s questioning gaze, Norman replied, “I like to take care of you too.” He winked. Norman felt weightless. His body was light. His mind was soaring in that happy space that only Andy had ever been able to take him to. “I love you, Andy.” Norman leaned forward and licked the water from his lover’s lips. 

 

Andy sighed contentedly when Norman said he liked to take care of him too. It was the first relationship he’d ever been in where the other person was concerned about taking care of him. Yeah, other people had cared about him, his wife even loved him but as a dom, it was like others felt like it was his job to care for them and himself all the time no matter what. Norman was the first person he’d ran across who felt like the submissive should also take care of their dom. He smiled when he thought back to the conversation they’d had on the subject. He rubbed slow, soothing circles on Norman’s back and kissed him softly. “I love you too sweetheart. Was tonight everything you’d hoped it would be?”

 

Norman picked up a piece of sandwich and fed Andy. He tilted his head as he thought about it. He fantasized about getting off in public for years. Even though in his fantasies he enjoyed himself he always felt somewhat ashamed and guilty. He didn't feel anything like that with Andy. “No. It was so much better.” He looked out at the pond shimmering in the darkness. “I don't feel like the things I want or need are anything to be ashamed of with you. I always did before. Like if someone found out that I would be mocked. You never make me feel that way and I feel more free. If that makes sense.” Norman shrugged his shoulders and hid behind his bangs. He wasn't afraid of what Andy would say or think but he still battled self-consciousness. He chewed at his thumb as he stared out at the water. 

 

Andy wanted to find whoever had filled Norman with such self-doubt and fear. “You never have to be ashamed of who you are or what you like Norman. There is nothing wrong with what we enjoy.” He tugged the man’s thumb out of his mouth and lifted his chin until he was looking into Andy’s eyes. “I’m honored that you share this with me and that you let me see this side of you and I hope one day I find the asshole who mocked you because he and I need to have a conversation.”

 

He repositioned Norman so that he was cradled against him and spent nearly an hour just kissing and petting his lover all the while cooing praises about how good Norman was and how proud he was to have him as a partner. He knew that Norman had a pretty good childhood and wasn’t abused like Daryl Dixon was but a past boyfriend or two had really put Norman in a bad place when it came to self-confidence and self-worth. Though you’d never know it on the outside Andy got to see the open, vulnerable Norman and knew his boy was fragile and he intended to make sure Norman knew he was special and deserved the world handed to him on a silver platter. Andy would do everything in his power to do that for his boy. 

 

A group of young people approached them and Andy smiled when Norman didn’t even make an attempt to move off of his lap. They took pictures with the kids and talked to them for a moment. When they left he popped Daryl on the bottom. “You settled enough to drive us home sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, Daddy” was Norman’s soft answer. He leaned forward to kiss Andy’s jaw. He was so relaxed. He felt happy and content in a way that was impossible to put into words. He reached into Andy’s front pocket to retrieve the keys. He let his fingers wiggle further down than was necessary, teasing Andy. When Andy gasped Norman continued to let his fingers explore. He planted little kisses beneath Andy’s ear. “What's that Daddy?” He asked as he groped Andy more. The time spent kissing and relaxing had Norman feeling confident as well. He wanted to give some of that back to Andy.

 

Andy purred and tilted his head enough that Norman could reach that spot just behind his ear that drove him crazy. When he felt Norman’s hand in his pocket fishing around for the keys he smiled. It was a good sign that Norman was feeling bold enough to initiate something in public. As Norman’s fingers rubbed lightly over his cock his hips jerked forward and he hoped his boy knew what he was getting himself into. Andy managed to clear his head enough to realize what Norman was touching was the remote to the plug. Before he could warn him Norman managed to hit the button that turned the toy on at it’s highest speed. 

 

Norman gasped and fell forward as the jolt hit him. He quickly realized what he had done. He sucked Andy’s earlobe into his mouth to avoid crying out. His fingers working to find the button to turn the plug off. He didn't manage to turn it off but did turn it down. The low setting was distracting but not unpleasant. He didn't let the turn of events throw him off. Instead, he continued to stroke Andy through the fabric in his pocket. “Wanna taste you, Daddy.” 

 

Andy nearly came when he heard those words. “Here? Are you sure?” He didn’t want Norman to feel like he had to do this for him.

 

“Yes please.” Norman’s eyes danced. He looked at their surroundings. The willow tree by the pond was deserted and had a good amount of shade even in the darkness. He removed his hand from Andy’s pocket. “Come with me Daddy?” A sweet smile played at his lips. 

 

Andy allowed himself to be tugged toward the rather large Willow tree. He allowed Norman to position him how he wanted and once his boy was satisfied with his position under the beautiful tree he grabbed the front of Norman’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He loved the way his boy instinctively straddled his thighs, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces that were destined to be. As they were kissing Andy let his arms snake around Norman slipping under his shirt. He ran his nails lightly over the skin at the edge of the denim delighting in the noises Norman made as he did it. He took his time, touching his lover before letting his hand slip over one of the rounded cheeks of his ass and pressed against the plug a few times. 

 

The vibrations of the plug along with Andy’s gentle groping were doing deliciously wicked things to Norman. As their kiss broke he licked his way to Andy’s adam’s apple. He sucked on it as his fingers worked the buttons of Andy’s jeans loose. He slowly let the zipper down, tooth by tooth. He couldn't remember feeling this bold. Desire to please Andy as well as lust for his man mixed in his blood. Norman dropped gracefully to his knees after placing a kiss on Andy’s collarbone. He looked up at Andy. His eyes begging permission. 

 

Norman on his knees looking up at him with lust blown eyes was possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Andy reached down and cupped his lover’s jaw, lightly running his thumb over his full, wet lips.”I love you, Norman. Couldn’t have anyone better,” he smiled and nodded permission for him to continue.

 

Norman smiled then blushed at the compliment. “I love you, Andy, so much. I want to please you. Always.” With Andy’s nod, Norman leaned forward. He slid Andy’s jeans and boxer briefs down past the man’s knees. He looked on with pure lust as Andy’s erection bobbed between them. Norman licked his lips. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of Andy’s cock, near the hipbone. As he switched sides he let his hot breath caress Andy’s throbbing member. Norman was trying not to drool. 

 

When he finally let his mouth envelop the head of Andy’s dick, he wasn't sure who moaned louder. Norman loved sucking Andy. He would do it multiple times daily if allowed. It was no secret that he had a bit of an oral fixation. He caressed Andy’s hips as he took more length into his mouth very slowly. Once Andy was seated fully in his mouth, Norman swallowed then began to suck. He looked up to watch Andy’s face. 

 

Andy moaned a little too loudly when Norman sucked all of him down. Not to brag but he was not small and Norman being able to take all of him into his mouth was impressive and fucking hot. He reached back with one hand to brace himself against the trunk of the tree while the other twined through Norman’s hair. He gripped tightly enough that he knew Norman could feel it sting a little. 

 

He enjoyed feeling Norman’s tongue work the underside of his cock making it throb with his heartbeat. On the next forward motion, when he felt himself hit the back of Norman’s throat he tightened his grip on his boy’s hair holding him there watching his eyes for any signs of distress. His lips spread wide around his cock, eyes so blown the blue was barely visible but what turned Andy on most of all is how much Norman loved doing this. “Can you hold it here?” he asked keeping his head in position with the hand in his hair. As soon as Norman’s eyes started to water he let go and let his boy pull back. “So good sweetheart,” he said breathlessly. His hips were twitching and his belly starting to tingle.  

 

Norman could tell by the husk in Andy’s voice and the look in his eyes that he was close. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed out while moving one hand to cup his man’s balls. The noises pouring from Andy only encouraged Norman. He wanted to make his man feel good, to make him come and come hard. With his other hand, he used his pinkie finger to skim Andy’s asscrack. Something he knew drove his man wild. Norman watched as Andy began to unravel. Norman pulled Andy completely out of his mouth before swallowing him whole again. He began sucking harder as his hands worked on Andy in unison. 

 

Andy was so close his balls were starting to tighten and when he felt Norman’s finger rubbing his ass and ghosting over his hole his hips slammed forward. The sensations were too overwhelming, too much pleasure for his body to contain and he shot his load down his boy’s throat with a desperately keening moan before he collapsed against the tree panting. 

 

Norman happily swallowed his lover’s load. When he removed Andy’s cock from his mouth the sinful pop made them both groan. He put Andy’s cock away with a soft kiss. He pulled his jeans and underwear back up, getting him all settled before he reached into Andy’s pocket to turn the plug off. He gently tugged Andy into a sitting position against the tree trunk. He climbed into his lover’s lap. “Thank you, Daddy.” Norman hugged him and planted soft kisses all over his face. 

 

Andy cupped his lover's face and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Licking at the seam of Norman’s lips until they parted and allowed him entrance. Andy explored every part of his mouth with his tongue tasting himself in his boy’s mouth. He finally pulled away to give them both a chance to breathe as he rubbed Norman’s back soothingly and cuddled him. 

 

The temperature was starting to drop a bit and he popped Norman’s bottom, intentionally hitting the plug and driving it against Norman’s sweet spot. “Jesus Norman you are so good at that,” he moaned. “Let’s go home, sweetheart. Need a bed and to wrap my arms around you and hold you close.”

 

Slowly Norman began to rise. He could feel the plug, especially after that last swat from Andy. It wasn't uncomfortable but he was well aware of its presence. “Yes, please. That sounds good to me.” He held his hands out to Andy, to pull him up. When his lover stood he took the opportunity to wrap him in a tight embrace. “Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time.” 

 

“Me too,” he kissed Norman’s head as they embraced. “I’m so glad we talked about things we wanted to try. This was one of the hottest things I think I've ever done in my life and I would not have wanted to experience it with anyone but you.” 

 

The ride home was uneventful, both men sated and content as they rode through the cool night air. Once inside the house, Andy told Norman to go to their room and get undressed. Norman was to wait five minutes then come to the bathroom and join him. 

 

Andy took a quick shower and cleaned himself then started a warm bubble bath for Norman. As the tub filled he lit candles around the room and put out Norman’s favorite soft, fluffy towel and waited. 

 

Norman undressed as slowly as he could. He left the plug in and the collar on. He thought about the night’s events. He had enjoyed everything. The meal was great, the location was beautiful, being with Andy was perfect. He was very glad he had trusted Andy with his fantasies. After five minutes he practically ran to the bathroom, eager to be with his lover. 

 

When the door opened Andy was actually nervous! Norman wasn’t exactly a ‘fluff and frilly’ guy so he wasn’t sure how he was going to react to a bubble bath but it was something he had wanted to try with him. Taking care of Norman, especially after sessions was one of Andy’s favorite things to do. Norman was always so receptive and his body so sensitive to touch that it was a beautiful work of art to see. 

 

He pulled his boy into a hug and kissed his swollen lips. He took note of the collar and plug still being in place. “Good boy,” he smiled. “I’m the only one ever allowed to remove this,” he tugged at the leather. He moved over to the vanity and put Norman’s hands against it then positioned his legs so that he was bent forward with his legs spread. “Might be a little sore Norman, because it’s been in so long,” he warned. 

 

Norman blinked as his eyes adjusted to the candlelight. He looked around in wonder. Andy had never done this before. Norman loved baths. He noted the bubbles in the bath. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He answered respectfully about the collar, “of course Daddy.” His body was pliant as he let Andy position him. He nodded at the warning. 

 

Andy gripped the base of the toy and tugged. He nearly drooled as he watched the large plug slip free stretching Norman’s sweet pucker wide enough to draw a hiss from his boy before it finally slipped free, Andy dropped to his knees and kneaded the pale globes of Norman’s ass with his hands, spreading him open so he could see the gaping entrance. He couldn’t resist and leaned forward, dipping his tongue deep inside Norman’s stretched hole. The unhindered moans that Norman was uttering were sinful. He spent several minutes lapping at and working his slick tongue deep, so deep his nose touched Norman’s ass. Andy removed his tongue and nipped at one of Norman’s cheeks leaving a bite mark. “Mine,” he growled getting to his feet.

 

He led Daryl over to the tub and lowered him into the hot, bubble-filled water. Kneeling down next to the tub Andy picked up a cloth and started washing his lover. He took his time massaging as he went to relax tense muscles and work out any knots he found. When Andy was done washing him he carefully leaned him back, holding him while he shampooed his hair. When he was positive he’d cleaned and relaxed his boy Andy leaned over and whispered, “hands and knees Norman.”

 

Norman couldn't believe how lucky he was. Andy was loving, kind, gorgeous and for some reason he loved and wanted Norman. Andy’s tongue was absolutely wicked. He loved how it felt. “Oh gawd,” he moaned. When Andy bit him, shivers ran through his whole body. “Yes, Daddy, all yours.” The bath felt amazing. Andy’s hands in his hair were like a siren song. He thought he might melt into a puddle and mix with the bathwater. When Andy spoke the command, Norman gladly complied. “Yes, Daddy.” 

 

“Good boy,” he purred as he ran his hand from Norman’s shoulder, down his back, and over his upturned backside. Taking the cloth in hand he ran it over Norman’s ass washing as like he did the rest of his body. When he was finished Andy spread Norman’s ass open with one hand and circled the red, puffy, still gaping hole and slipped a cloth covered finger into the opening. 

 

Norman’s back arched and his breath caught as Andy slipped his finger inside. “Fuck” he whispered. His arms shaking just a little. His body was so sensitive. He felt everything more intensely. He looked at Andy, watching his face. 

 

Andy smirked at the exclamation. He’d counted on just how sensitive Norman would be from so much stimulation tonight. The washcloth was soft cotton but every bump of the material dragged against still singing nerve endings in Daryl’s ass. Giving Norman a moment to adjust and get his breathing under control he pressed his finger even deeper until he could rub against that sweet spot. He didn’t toy with it or tease because he knew how exhausted they both were. He reached under his boy with his free hand and started stroking his now dripping cock as the finger in his ass rubbed constant circles over his prostate. Andy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Norman’s trembling shoulder. “Find your release on my fingers Norman. Come for me when you can sweet boy.”

 

The words registered in his overheated brain. He thrust back against Andy’s finger. Norman didn't hold back. He threw his head back as he released into the tub. His cries echoed through the room. “Andy, gawd, Andy!” The words morphed into unintelligible moans. His body became limp and liquid. 

 

Andy wrapped an arm around Norman’s chest to stop him from collapsing into the water. “I've got ya,” he whispered. He reached down to let the water out of the tub and realized that the cloth didn’t come out of Norman when his finger did. Reaching back up he gripped the cloth and tugged it free. From the whimpers and jerky movements of Norman’s arm, he knew it was painful to his oversensitive ass. “M’sorry baby,” he soothed. 

 

He sat Norman on the side of the tub and dried him the best he could before he gathered him into his arms and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. Andy laid his boneless lover on the bed and tucked the soft blanket around him then climbed in on the other side. 

 

The pain quickly passed as Andy soothed him. He held onto his man as tightly as his limp limbs would allow. Norman moved around in the bed until he was right against Andy’s skin. He placed soft kisses on his shoulder. Norman gently pulled Andy’s arms around him and put his head on Andy’s chest. He slept better if he could hear or at least feel Andy’s heartbeat. “Night Daddy. I love you” he whispered into Andy’s chest. His eyes drooping sleepily. 

 

Andy tightened his arms around Norman and kissed the top of his head. “Sleep sweetheart we have more things to do tomorrow. Today was only the first day of our vacation,” he teased. Andy was just as exhausted and his eyes slipped shut into a blissful sleep. 

 

 

 


End file.
